


Following Orders

by thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, and everyone else is scarred, kylo and rey have no self control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/pseuds/thewayofthetrashcompactor
Summary: Definition of fraternizefraternized; fraternizingintransitive verbto associate on close terms with members of a hostile group especially when contrary to military orders(a word there's not a lot of occasion to use when alone on a desert planet)





	Following Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in October, finally posting for May the Fourth/Revenge of the Fifth. Will be a short three-shot, based on an excellent conversation with mnemehoshiko and lariren-shadow. Enjoy!

“And that concludes everything I have ever wanted to say about appropriate usage of x-wings.” Leia looked around the room full of pilots, most of whom were examining the ceiling with great interest. “I don’t plan on having this conversation ever again,” she said, with finality. 

Rey looked over at Poe, who was looking just to the side of the general with cheeks flushed dark red. She smirked.

“Moving on,” Leia said, scrolling through her datapad, “I’ve received a...number of comments about this recently, so as a matter of clarity, while the Resistance fully supports those defecting from the First Order, excessive fraternization with enemy combatants on the battlefield can be seen as demoralizing.” She scrolled through what looked like several pages of comments. 

Rey looked around the room curiously, but everyone was still looking quite firmly elsewhere. She slowly raised her hand. “Yeah, so, does making out with the enemy count as ‘fraternizing’ or - ?”

Poe had a sudden coughing fit next to her, but she ignored him. Leia looked up from her pad and met her eyes. Her lips twitched, but she kept a straight face. “I - yes. I think it does.”

Rey’s mouth dropped open. “Really? What about just kissing?” Finn buried his head in his hands.

“I’m afraid so,” Leia said.

“So anything under clothes -”

“Yes!” Finn said through his hands. There were muffled snorts throughout the room.

“Unbelievable,” Rey grumbled, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. Finn dropped his hands and opened his mouth to reply, but Leia spoke over him.

“I think,” she said, scrolling through several more pages on her pad, “that there were concerns about the...visibility of the fraternization.” There were some murmurs of assent, but still no one met her eyes.

“Like that time on Generis,” Poe added helpfully.

“We were fighting!” Rey protested.

“His shirt was off,” Poe replied.

“You can fight shirtless,” she tried valiantly.

“Not with your hands down each other’s pants.” 

Rey flushed. “Okay, fine. I still don’t see what the issue is,” she griped. “It’s not like it’s every time.” Several pairs of eyes looked at her incredulously, including Poe and Finn. “It’s not _every_ time,” she repeated. “Last time it was a whole _month_ between.”

“We know!” Finn said loudly.

“You can’t blame them for being enthusiastic,” Poe said, keeping his face carefully bland. 

Finn glared at him. “I never wanted to see Kylo Ren without his mark. Without his pants was way too much.”

Rey’s flush darkened. “His pants were mostly on,” she muttered. “And it’s not like we were out in the open.”

“You weren’t exactly hiding either,” Finn pointed out. Rey was about to reply, but Leia cut them off again.

“I think we can all agree that a little more discretion would be appreciated,” she said. “And that is going to conclude this meeting.” 

The pilots started moving even before she finished her sentence, and the room emptied quickly. Rey and Finn were among the last to leave, still bickering, Poe following behind them with an amused grin. Leia caught snippets of their conversation as they walked by.

“It’d be hard _not_ to see that pale - “

“No one said you had to look - !”

“ _Practically glows in the dark_ \- “

Leia sighed and rubbed her forehead. “I am running an army of horny teenagers,” she muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> The conversation and fic were inspired by [ this post ](http://incorrectreyloquotes.tumblr.com/post/150424265285/rey-slowly-raises-hand-yeah-so-does-making) from [ Incorrect Reylo Quotes](http://incorrectreyloquotes.tumblr.com) (and thank you to politicalmamaduck for letting me inflict terrible memes on you all through that blog). The rest of the fic should be up over the next couple days; let me know what you think!


End file.
